A back up dancer
by UniqueCaptainPeroxide
Summary: Padme Amidala is a singer. She has had several attempts on her life. When Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker is assigned to go under cover and protect her, as a back up dancer, while she is making a video. Naturally sparks fly. Anime !
1. The mission

**A/N - This fan fiction was requested by and is also dedicated to my friend, christineskywalker735746.**

**I hope everyone enjoys it :**

**Summary – Padmé is a singer making a music video. Assignation attempts have been made on her life. Newly knighted Jedi Anakin Skywalker is placed as her protector and is under cover as her back up dancer. Naturally Sparks fly. _The Jedi code doesn't not exist. _**

**Same ages as in AOTC.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Star wars, the characters, not even Anakin (sadly) and I don't not own "****Afrodisiac****" that belongs to Brandy. **

**.x. The mission .x.**

The newly knighted Anakin Skywalker walked towards the council room. He ran his left hand through his cropped hair; still expecting to get his fingers intertwine with his padawan braid. His Jedi cloak billowed out behind him, leaving the gentle, cold air to sweep the back of his calf's through his Jedi trousers.

His master Obi-Wan had informed him that he was about to go on a undercover mission on his own. He didn't know who he was protecting. But he knew it was a famous singer and she had had several attempts on her life. At that moment he was just happy he finally had a mission on by himself.

As he passed a chronometer, he noticed he was ten minutes late. He quickened his pace from a walk into a sprint, until it became a run. He dodged and skidded past the other Jedi and younglings, who where wondering around the temple. As soon as he reached his destination, he gave himself time to catch his breath. The huge metal door looked like a giant jaw, which would engulf him in a second. He knocked loudly and used the force to open the heavy barrier between him and his peers. It opened with a sharp hissing noise.

As he stepped through into the room, his boots made a loud thumping noise on the hard, tiled floor. The elders of the council watched as he strode closer and closer. He gulped the lump in his throat. He hated been the centre of everyone's attention. It made it worse he was known as the "hero with no fear", people always wanted his attention, but the problem was always he didn't want theirs. When he reached the spot in the middle of the room he stood perfectly still.

"Good to see you, it is Knight Skywalker" He nodded his head in respect and smiled softly to himself. He could never understand why Master Yoda couldn't speak in correct sentences. He assumed it was something to do with his species. He had never mentioned the matter to the master himself. He held him too high of priority to disrespect him.

"Its good to see you too master Yoda" He said raising his head back up and looking at green creature. He turned his attention to the next council member. "And you Master Windu"

"Good afternoon Skywalker" They both nodded to each other. Anakin stood with the sound of his heartbeat thumping loudly in his head. The room was deadly silent.

"As you know, undercover you will go" Yoda began. Anakin nodded in agreement and waited until he continued.

"You will be protecting a miss Amidala on Naboo" Master Windu carried on. Anakin's eyes widened in shock. He had always wanted to meet Padmé Amidala. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, even if it was through a holo-vid.

"Know her do you?" Anakin shook himself from his thoughts.

"No master but I have heard of her" He stated. "She sang that song 'Afrodisiac'. I believe"

"Yes, and now she is making the video to it" Master Windu announced. "You will be going undercover as we have said numerous of times."

"What will I be under cover as master?" Anakin asked with a hint of excitement in his voice. He saw Obi-Wan sign and look down. "What is the problem Obi-Wan?"

"You will not like this Anakin" Obi-Wan said. Anakin knew he wouldn't, no one knew him better than Obi-Wan.

"What is it?"

"You will be undercover as a ……." Obi-Wan paused.

"A?" Anakin was getting a bit annoyed now. He wanted to know what was so bad about it.

"A back up dancer" Anakin's mouth dropped open. He stared at the elders of the council.

"What?" He asked in a cold, sinister voice. His eyes were dark, annoyance glistened in them.

"It's the only way to ensure her safety." Anakin thought about it for a moment. He would have to dance, and most definitely would be on the holo-vision. But it was a once in a lifetime to meet the one and only Padmé Nabberie. He sighed deeply and looked at the floor.

"I'll do it" He said in a voice that was just above the whisper. But the council members heard him with no difficulty.

"Settled it is then" Yoda said firmly. Anakin looked out of the window towards the city. He was regretting it a little bit now. "Leave now, you may. Sleep you will need, leaving first thing you are"

"Thank you masters" He nodded and exited the room as quick as he could. He walked at a slow pace towards his apartment. When he got to his, he opened the door and stepped in. The welcoming heat wrapped around his cold body. He placed his cloak on the hook and went into his bedroom. After placing his tunic on the back of a chair, he climbed into bed. The duvets were warm but lonely. He placed both hands on the back of his head and sighed.

"What have I got myself into?" He asked the empty room. His question echoed back at him. He closed his tired eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"_I am Anakin Skywalker" He extended his hand to be greeted with a smaller feminine one. _

"_Pleasure" Came a sweet voice. Anakin was sure he could lose himself in her voice._

"_I am here to protect you senator" Senator Sabé smiled at her Jedi protector. "As is my master Obi-Wan" Her smiled faded and Anakin smirked. _

"_Oh well two head are better than one I suppose" She turned away, placing delicate garments into a large silver suitcase. He stepped behind her. _

"_Do you need any help milady?" She shook her head and turned to face him. _

"_No thank you Anakin" He nodded and before he turned she grabbed each side of his face and pulled him into a deep kiss. Anakin hesitated and pushed against her. When they broke apart Anakin took a few steps back. _

"_Why did you do that?" He asked bitterly. _

"_I wanted to and I thought you did too" She said smiling softly at him. _

"_I am sorry senator, but I didn't" He turned to walk away but stopped when he heard her voice. _

"_You will do one day."_

Anakin shot up in his bed and wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead.

"It was just a dream" He told himself. He would have liked been friends with Sabé but nothing more. A few months after that incident her and Obi-Wan got together. Anakin was happy for them but mostly because she wouldn't bother him anymore.

He laid his head back on to his soft welcoming pillow. He settled and was happy, that didn't last long. Not five minutes later, the alarm went off.

"Arr" Anakin moaned. He yawned and through the duvet back from his body. The cold air hit his chest hard. He shivered. The temptation to pull the cover back was overwhelming. But he knew he had to get up. Today was the day he met Padmé Amidala.

It took him no longer than ten minutes before he was ready to leave his apartment. He took a quick look around and closed his door behind him.

Obi-Wan was awaiting him on the hanger. When Anakin approached him he laughed.

"A back up dancer." He burst out laughing making Anakin angry.

"Shut up Obi-Wan" Anakin said sternly. Glaring at his master. Obi-Wan shook his head and pulled his friend into a brotherly hug.

"Take care Anakin" They pulled apart and Anakin nodded.

"I will, I promise" They shook hands and Anakin headed towards his transport. The ship wasn't that small but Anakin knew his room would be. He walked through the crowded corridors towards room "36G". When he got their he took a deep breath and walked in. Just as he thought stuck in a small, insignificant room. He sighed and threw his case onto his bed and sat on the floor. After a few minutes exhaustion took over, he managed to lift himself to his feet and make it to the bed. Before his eye lids closed again.

It took five hours to get to Naboo. Anakin had slept most of the time. Nothing else was really worth his energy. When he had awoken he went to the cafeteria but it was full, so he decided against it and went back to his room.

He picked up his bag and made his way towards the exit. He stood on the hanger and waited. When the crowd had cleared out he looked around wondering where he was meant to go.

"Looking for me?" Asked a sweet, melodic voice. He turned around to come face to face with, Padmé Amidala.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that.**

**Next chapter will be the same two days but in Padmé perspective, also ending in that way lol.**

**Then they meet properly. – chapter 3 lol **

**Please Review. **


	2. The singer

**Here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy it! **

**Thanks for all the reviews **

**.x. The singer .x.**

Padmé Amidala walked slowly around her bedroom. The neutral colours were caught in the glimpse of her eye but she paid them no attention. She was nervous. Several assignation attempts had been placed on her life. She knew she was getting a Jedi as a bodyguard. But it didn't really settle her mind.

She had been on com-link with the Jedi council that very morning. It was now ten minutes into the meeting, or she assumed it was. The chronometer on the wall seemed to drag on a bit. But she knew it was just her. When she was anxious about something time seemed to slow down.

She stood in front of the huge window over looking Naboo's capital city. The lights reflected on her hair, making her brunette locks shine. Her deep brown eyes gazed into the depth of the city. But her mind was still uneasy.

Every time she saw a speeder fly by her stomach churned. She had knots developing in her. The fear of another attempt on her life, scared her, more than she thought was ever possible.

"Padmé" The voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Yes Sabé?" Her handmaiden walked towards her worried friend.

"Are you okay?" Padmé shook her head and forced a smile on to her features.

"Not really" She looked at the floor. Sabé walked over to her and welcomed her into an embrace.

"Its okay to be scared Padmé" She said as she rubbed soothing circles on her friends back.

"I am not scared" She stated.

"Oh yeah"

"I'm not, I'm just worried."

"About the video?" Padmé nodded her head. "Don't be, it will be fine"

"And if its not?" Sabé thought for a minute.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Padmé shrugged her shoulders. Taking a deep breath, she pulled away from her friend and looked her square in the eyes.

"I just want it to be all okay" She admitted. "I worked so hard for this Sab's"

"I know you did and don't call me Sab's" She said laughing. Padmé started laughing as well, she couldn't help it, it was contagious. "Now, milady" Padmé had a huge smile spread across her features. "Its late, and you have to meet a Jedi tomorrow"

"Aww can't I stay up later?" Padmé asked in a childish voice.

"Nope, go to bed" The friends laughed.

"Okay good night Sabé"

"Good night Padmé" She said as she left the room. Padmé watched her go.

Slipping out of her dress and into a night gown Padmé made her way towards the bed. The tossing and turning only lasted a few minutes as she got to sleep a lot quicker that night then she thought she could. The softness of her pillow and the heat of her duvet kept her warm, sending her into a peaceful dream.

The next morning she was awoken by the door slamming shut. She forced her eyes open quickly and scanned the room. Padmé couldn't see a thing, she rubbed her tired eyes to get more focus into them. She blinked a couple of times and checked her surrounding area.

Her heart was beating wildly beneath her chest. She was trembling from anxiety. Padmé wiped the sweat from her brow. Her mind was screaming at her.

"_Run, get out the room"_ But she remain on the bed. Her curiosity was nothing to do with it. Padmé was sat there, frozen, in fear. Her head snapped around as she heard a noise from the fresher. Finding the courage she didn't know she had, she rose from her seated position on her bed. Slowly, Padmé made her way towards the fresher door.

It was looking her in the face, yet every time she reached out to push the door open she retracted her hand.

"For force sake" She pushed the door and let it widen until the 'intruder' was seen. Padmé let out a breath of relief. She placed a hand over her heart, leaving it to slow down from the rapid pace it was going at a minute ago. "Sabé, you scared me"

"Sorry milady, I thought you were asleep" Sabé looked down and placed the last of the dirty towels in the basket she had brought in with her. Padmé looked over at the clean, fluffy white ones she had just brought in.

"Its okay, I just over reacted. Lets just forget it ever happened" Sabé nodded and smiled at her friend.

"Okay. So meeting the Jedi today" She said with a wink. Padmé rolled her eyes and went back into the room. Her friend following her out. Padmé walked to her wardrobe and searched for something to wear.

"I am" She said coolly.

"I heard he is hot" Sabé knew the identity of the Jedi protecting her. Padmé didn't.

"Who is he Sabé?" Padmé pleaded. Sabé smirked knowing she had the upper hand. "Please"

"Oh okay" She smiled. "Anakin Skywalker" Padmé's eyes widened.

"The 'hero with no fear'?" Sabé nodded. "Oh what am I going to wear?" She shuffled through the clothes hung upon the pole.

"Now your nervous" Padmé spun round and looked intensely at her friend.

"Wouldn't you be?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess so" Sabé replied coolly. Padmé placed a hand on each side of her hips. "Okay fine I would be panicking"

"Thought so" She said before turning back. Sabé shook her head and left the room. After ten more minutes of looking Padmé found the perfect outfit. It was a two piece dress. The top was long sleeved and stopped right above her midriff. The skirt was long and slowing, it rested on the bottom line of her waist. The material was ruffled and light blue. There was a large light blue head band to complete it. It had embossed swirls on it.

As soon as she was dressed and had sorted her make up and hair out, Sabé came back in.

"Wow, milady you will take his breath away" Padmé shook her head.

"Sabé, he is my body guard." Sabé shrugged her shoulders.

"So?"

"So… I am going to be strictly professional" Sabé rolled her eyes and watched as her friend left the room. "I wont be long"

"Well at least show him round" She called after her friend as she grabbed the cloak off the hanger.

"Okay, see you tonight" Sabé nodded. Padmé walked out the house and into the speeder awaiting her. Padmé climbed in.

"Okay Captain you can set off now"

"Yes milady" He started the speeder and zoomed towards the hanger bay. It took less than ten minutes to get there. All the way she had been playing with the hem of her skirt and fiddling with her fingers. Padmé stepped out and looked through the hundreds of people and aliens there. She knew exactly who she was looking for now. Thankfully, she knew what he looked like as well.

"Thank you Captain Typhoo but I think we will just make our own way back."

"Yes milady" She watched the speeder fly out of sight. She turned back to the thinning crowd and watched as the refugee transport let the passengers off. Then suddenly, there he was. She gasped at the sight of him, he was much more handsome in person. She slowly walked over. He was facing the opposite direction to which she was stood. Padmé swiftly walked over. Building up courage, she took a breath.

"Looking for me?" She asked softly. Within the blink of an eye he was facing her. She was face, to face with Anakin Skywalker.

**Haha same ending. Oh well. Next chapter they meet properly. **

**Please review. **


	3. The meeting

**Thanks for the reviews :D **

**Hope U enjoy chapter 3**

**On chapter 1 on the a/n I put that the code doesn't not exist lol**

**I meant it doesn't exist. If I confused you sorry about that**

**! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRISTINESKYWALKER735746, hope you like this chapter, think of it as my birthday present lol !**

**.x. The meeting .x.**

In a matter of minutes the hanger had emptied. Everyone has found the direction they were going or the people they were looking for. Give or take a few people, Anakin and Padmé were left. They were staring at each other in awe. Padmé was captivated in Anakin's dazzling blue eyes. The same was said for Anakin. He looked at her and felt his heart melt. His ability to speak was lost.

"Ermm, I'm Padmé" She said breaking the silence as she extended her hand. Anakin chuckled softly to himself trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"Anakin" He replied his voice slightly shaking, as he shook her hand softly.

"I know who you are" She said smiling. "You're the Hero with no fear" He laughed and smiled at her. Padmé's heart stopped. His smile was captivating.

"That would be me milady" Padmé laughed and shook her head in protest.

"Okay the one and only rule" She said holding up her index finger as an example. "No formalities, like 'milady' or 'miss Amidala' its just 'Padmé'. Okay?" He smiled and nodded.

"Okay"

"Good" She smiled. "So do you know anything at all about what you have to do?" She asked him as they began walking.

"Ermm … I know I have to… dance" Padmé laughed as she saw him cringe in disgust.

"Well, yes but you can't straight away" He rose his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Chorography first" She informed him. Anakin stopped dead in his tracks. She giggled. Padmé grabbed one of his bags and placed her small hand in his big one. "Come on" The electricity at their touch was coursing through their fingers.

"So when do I start this chorography?" Anakin asked. Padmé looked at him.

"Tomorrow"

"That early?" She nodded. He was so nervous, Padmé could see it in his eyes, so she gave his hand a slight squeeze.

"You will be fine. You have some of the best teachers available"

"Who?"

"Well Palo Larks" Anakin's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Wow"

"And me" He suddenly came over shy.

"Don't be embarrassed, I will help you" He looked down at the ground. "You will be fine, I was rubbish on my first attempt, and look at me now"

"Yes but your more agile than me"

"You'd be surprised" She said laughing at the memory. "I fell, and tripped over more times then you could ever imagine" He smiled at her. "At one point I thought I had to left feet I fell over that much." He started laughing as he imagined her. "Now look at me, I am a professional dancer, and it will be the same for you"

"Really think so?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"I know so" She said matter of factly. He smiled and squeezed her hand. Padmé felt her heart stop, his touch was electrifying, addictive, she wanted more. They walked towards her own personal speeder, she kept in a warehouse near the hanger. "Want to fly it?" She asked as she jumped in the passengers seat.

"Are you sure?" He said. His eyes wandered the paint work and detail of the speeder.

"Yes" She said as she settled into her seat. Anakin smiled and jumped in the drivers seat. He turned it on and backed out of the building which was confiding them in. Feeling rested Padmé closed her eyes, waiting for him to take off. The feeling of the wind brushing her face grew, it became more forceful. Slowly opening her eyes she noticed they were going really fast.

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked looking at her then back at the forwards again.

"I can see why they call you the hero with no fear" He laughed and accelerated more. She gripped the seat out of his view and held on with all her might. She looked to her right and noticed all the trees were passing in a blink of an eye. Anakin felt her fear through the force and slowed down. "Thank you" He heard her say.

"Its okay" They went on for another five minutes before Anakin realised something. "Where am I going?" Padmé laughed and pointed in front of them.

"Straight ahead, when she see the palace take a right and then carry on until you see a big house, you will be able to tell, ours is the biggest" She chuckled softly. He nodded. When they got to the palace his eyes widened.

"I haven't seen the palace in years" He told her as they turned towards her house.

"It hasn't changed that much"

"Didn't think it would have" It was only five minutes before Padmé's house was in line of sight.

"That's the one" She said pointing to a huge house perched on the edge of the town.

"Wow" He said in amazement. She smiled at him and looked at her home. She had only seen it as beautiful when she had first bought it. After that it began to loose meaning. But seeing the look on her bodyguards face made her remember the feeling of it.

"Beautiful isn't it"

"Yes it is" He said. "You're lucky"

"I had forgotten all the meaning it had behind it. It was once an amazing thing to behold when I returned but I guess I just saw it that much it, I lost that feeling." He nodded at her understanding fully what she meant.

"I feel like that with the temple." She smiled at him. When they landed Padmé jumped out leaving the cases behind. Anakin was about to grab them but she stopped him.

"Some one else will get them" She informed him. He nodded and caught up by her side. She smiled and warmly at him. "So this is my house" He looked around at all the statues and paintings on the wall. Then they walked into the living area where there were pictures all over. He smiled as he looked at them.

"Such a poser?" She pulled held her hand over her heart.

"What me?" She asked as she pulled some poses. He laughed and felt more welcome here than he had anywhere else before. She couldn't believe how comfortable she was with him. "Well let me show you your room" He nodded and followed her up the stairs and across the landing. "This is my room" She said pointing to the door at the end of the corridor. "And this is yours" She motioned to the door besides hers and walked in. Anakin followed and smiled as he looked around.

"Wow this is bigger than my apartment" He said. His gaze then fell to the double bed. "Oh no way" He smiled and walked over. He then sat on the edge of the bed and patted the mattress to see how soft it was. "I am going to be sleeping well tonight" She smiled at him.

"Well I will let you get acquainted with your room. Just call the cook tonight for something to eat then sleep, we have a long day tomorrow" He nodded. "Well if I don't see you good night Anakin"

"Night Padmé" She smiled at him then walked out. He laid flat out on the bed and put his hands behind his head. "I could get used to this" He said to himself.

**Okay, I didn't, but I hope you like this chapter. **


End file.
